


Imagine

by CuppyCake5



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so this started as posts on tumblr with me as an anon. But a few people seemed to particularly enjoy it and once one knew it was me, encouraged me to put it up. Essentially, any female reader of this fic is supposed to be taking on the role of Tommy's lady friend. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

Imagine Tommy Conlon slowly crawling on top of you. His lips hover only just above yours. If you concentrate hard, you think you can feel them graze your lips. The smile on his tells you that he knows you’re frustrated that he won’t just kiss you. He’s being particularly teasing today. The fingers ghosting down your sides and over your hips tell you that. When he does finally kiss you, it’s at the corner of you mouth. Then your jaw. Then neck. Then your collarbone, slowly lowering himself.

Imagine Tommy Conlon just barely beginning to kiss the top of your chest when he pulls away. An almost evil smirk spreads across his lips when he hears your whines of protest. When you try to pull him back to you, he simply gathers your hands in one of his, pinning them above your head. His other hand smooths down the middle of your chest to your stomach, as if trying to mesmerize your body. With a twinkle in his eyes, he lets go of your hands, but slides down your body out of reach.

Imagine, as he slides down your legs, he doesn't break eye contact with you. Even as he kisses your hip. Or when he nips along your pelvic bone. His eyes only drift from yours after he’s spread your thighs, wetting his lips, and kissing the inside of them. Imagine him as he lifts your ass as he angles you for him. Imagine the devilish look in his eyes while he looks to you, his lips meeting to brush against yours. Teasing still.

Imagine you feel his breath chuckle at your whines as you lift your hips to urge him on. But you know better than anybody that Tommy is not a man to be rushed. He likes to take his time. And he especially likes to take his time in making you fall apart and beg for it. Beg for him. Finally, you feel his tongue graze against you. But it’s gone in just the blink of an eye. You think he’s just trying to annoy with the way he’s teasing. But then it’s back again, longer. Making up for the teasing.

When his tongue disappears once again, your whines are more desperate. He’s gotten you so worked up now that having to finish yourself would be maddening. You grip his hair, begging him like you know he wants you to. You can feel him smile. You can feel the brush of his breath as he says something. But the blood rushing in your ears makes it impossible to hear. Instead, you beg a little more, hoping it does the trick. Then, he’s toying with you again. Oh, but he’s toying with you in the best possible way.

The way his thumb is pushing and circling around you. Imagine Tommy watching your face, enthralled with the way you’re moaning his name. Almost as enraptured as you are with the pressure and movement of his thumb. It’s making your back contort in ways it hadn't before Tommy. Your grip on his hair tightens as you pull him closer. More. You need more. Tommy, for once in his life, gives in. His tongue returns to you and his thumbs goes faster. You both know you’re closer. You’re almost there.

Suddenly, he switches on you. His tongue and lips replace his thumb and his fingers are stroking you with a speed he couldn't quite maintain with his tongue. The abrupt change has you reaching that point sooner and you're howling in ecstasy, shivers running up and down your spine. It doesn't help that Tommy perpetuates them while he laps at you, not caring just how oversensitive you are at that moment.


End file.
